castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Reality Star Struck
Reality Star StruckCastle - Episode 5.14 - Reality Star Struck - Press Release is the fourteenth episode of the fifth season of Castle. Summary Castle & Beckett get an up-close-and-personal view of a "Real Housewives"-esque reality TV series, "The Wives of Wall Street," when they investigate the murder of the show's rising young star. Meanwhile, Castle's attempt to give Beckett a Valentine's Day gift goes horribly wrong. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Gina Torres as Penelope FosterOriginal character first name was Samantha in Press Release, but in Promo 3 has her name as Penelope *Gail O'Grady as Margo Cowan *Chris Butler as Bob Foster *Lachlan Buchanan as Stone Gower *Patrick Fabian as Peter Monroe *Julian Stone as Mike Chilean *Joseph Williamson as Charlie Green *Heather Ann Davis as Ashley Robinson *Nancy La Scala as Colette Robinson *Makinna Ridgway as Hannah Green *Jessica Manuel as Abby Hollins *Mark Elias as Jeff *Artie O'Daly as Building Manager Quotes :Beckett: Please tell me you didn't get me a lightsaber for our first Valentine's Day together. :Ryan: Hey. Sorry I'm... late. :Esposito: Yeah. Jenny again? :Ryan: Yeah. Her temperature spiked this morning, and suddenly it's showtime. She's got this baby making down to a science. :Castle: Sounds romantic. :Castle: You’re a fan of “Wives of Wall Street”? :Gates: Oh yeah, it’s the best show on TV. Why? :Esposito: Hey. I got a little mystery. :Castle: You mean besides your Valentine's Day plans? :Esposito: Shh. :Ryan: Hey. Uh, sorry. I had to run home and, uh... :Castle: Cock-a-doodle-doo? :Esposito: That's good. :Ryan: Uh, yeah. Tomorrow's going to be the least romantic Valentine's Day ever. Oh, thank you. :Beckett: Yeah. :Castle: I’m kind of competitive when it comes to giving gifts. Don’t feel bad if yours isn’t as good as mine. :Beckett: What if it’s better? :Castle: Better? How could it possibly be better? :Beckett: Oh, I guess it just depends on what you got me. :Esposito: You look amazing, Lanie. :Lanie: Thanks, Javi. :Esposito: Mm-hmm. :Lanie: So, what's the plan? :Esposito: Uh, reservations at Le Fourneau. :Lanie: French? :Esposito: Mm-hmm. :Lanie: I love French. :Esposito: Je la sais, ma petite jolie. :Lanie: Ooh. :Esposito: Au revoir. :Lanie: Au revoir. :Gates: Bob and Penelope fake their breakup, and now poor, sweet, innocent Stone's a killer? Is there anything real on that reality show? :Ryan: Just the headache I get when I watch it. :Gates: Bob and Penelope together? I can't believe it. :Beckett: None of them is speaking about Hannah. :Gates: Well, clearly they have a lot more to hide than the fact that they were sleeping together. :Beckett: Did you write in a note? :Castle: Of course I wrote a note. I'm a writer. :Beckett: Was it romantic? :Castle: It's Valentine's Day, so, yeah, it was romantic. :Beckett: Did you put my name on it? Oh, God, Castle, please. Did you put my name on it? :Castle: I can't remember. I put my name on it. I know that much. :Beckett: Oh! If Gates finds out that we're dating, Featured Music *"The Money Song" - KC Trivia *This is the first Valentine's Day for Castle and Beckett as couple. *As a Valentine gift to Castle, Beckett gives him a drawer in the dresser at her apartment. *Captain Gates is a huge fan of the reality TV series, The Wives of Wall Street, Penny Johnson Jerald, Captain Gates's Actress, Worked with Gina Torres before in the the Third Season of 24 Along with D.B. Woodside, her Character was Killed by Gina's Character and then She Committs Suicide. *Actress Gina Torres who played Penelope Foster, also co-starred with Castle star Nathan Fillion on the former TV show Firefly. This makes the second appearance of a main cast member from Firefly on Castle, the first was Adam Baldwin back in the season four episode Headhunters. *This is the episode where Ryan and his wife Jenny are trying to get pregnant. *This episode further confirms the fact that Gates is married. She mentioned her relationship with her mother-in-law several times during the episode Secret Santa. *Castle's Valentine's Day gift to Beckett was foreshadowed in Probable Cause, where Beckett drops a hint to Castle to buy her jewelry. *It revealed that Lanie is Esposito's date for Valentine's day, stating that they're back together. *It's revealed that Esposito can speak French and Lanie loves it and French resturants before heading off for their valentine's day date. References Related links Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck Reality Star Struck